Trails of the Gods
by caleab.covert
Summary: When Poseidon tries to create a perfect son, he ends up with the perfect love, but when his love asks for a soul things turn around when the creation is corrupted then desires Hades? Will Poseidon let go or will a battle between the Gods rage?


Trails of the Gods

On the first day of my life, I saw him. He wanted a son, but he had made his soul mate. As I looked around I was amazed by the beauty and elegance of the palace. Marble and gold, columns, furniture, everything that I saw were beautiful and elegant. Although Poseidon was strong, firm, hard and manly; he had a soft, sweet, caring, loving side. Poseidon gave the power over: water, the weather, and the power to see the future. He even gave me my own trident to help focus my power. My room was very large, beautiful, and even had a large pool in it. Whenever Poseidon left his palace I usually stayed in my room. Poseidon usually never wore his robe around the palace, just his silk wrap around his waist. He wrestled with me, whenever he thought I was lonely or sad. To be honest I was angry as I watch him each night bring a woman or man into his bed. One time he saw me right before he went in his room. He smiled at me, a brilliant, dazzling smile. Whenever he did bring home a new partner, I'd summon sea nymphs and we dance. The taught me all kinds of dances.

Sometimes we dance for mortals, and Poseidon must have either followed me or watched my future because when I returned to the palace there would be a feast. Poseidon looked dazzling one night, with his ice blue eyes sparkling, and his shoulder length dark brown hair hid most of his face, expect his beautiful eyes. He asked me if I would dance for him, just to see if I was as good as all the men who prayed to him I was. As Poseidon's follower I have a trident branded in to arm. I started wondering if he had finally figured out that I wanted him, craved him. Then I started wondering if he was jealous. "Of course my lord, might I bathe first?" He chuckled, "Of course, but do hurry, I'm eager to see what the fuss is over." I smiled and went into the bathing room, but something told me to watch for him. As he entered, he did so baring _ALL_ of his glory. His body was just as beautiful as he was. I flustered into a deep red, I had to look away. He got into the bath with me, "I thought I might join you, but you seem uncomfortable." I moved a little closer to him, but I didn't look at him, I couldn't trust my face not to give me away. "It's not that Poseidon." I whispered. He closed what space there was between us, "I know, I thought this might ease some of the tension." He gestured me onto his lap and I moved onto his knee's. His face pressed into my back. "What will this be? Just sex, a one thing and forget this ever happened?" I asked. He chuckled lightly a few times and he said, "You just get right to the point don't you? _(Sigh)_ Okay what do you want?" He leaned back smiling at me. I could barely breathe so I whispered, "You." He smiled a little wider, "You already have me." He turned me around to face him.

Then his lips met mine, and he knew how to kiss. And the way he kissed me made me melt, and I was butter in his hand, as he pulled me closer to him. I broke our kiss and said, "I want you. All of you, not a piece, I want it all. No more woman or men marching through here each and every night. Or you run off to an orgy in your name." He laughed hard at that, then after a few minutes he calmed down enough to say, "Your feeling are a lot more intense that I thought. Look I…" A servant came in and said, "My lord the guests are beginning to arrive for the orgy." He bowed and left. I sat there for a minute, dumbfounded. "Well I guess I have my answer." I said and got out of the bath and wrapped my loin cloth around my waist and almost ran all the way to my room. Once I got the door up and shut, I fell against them and started crying. He had hurt me more than I realized. Just then a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Go way." I managed to choke out. "I'm sorry my lord, Lord Poseidon asked me to give you a message." A servant said. "Come in." The servant came in, handed me the note, bowed and left. Poseidon letter read, "I'm sorry I have angered you, meet me tonight at 11 and let me make it up to you. Please come." I sighed at thought about it. Poseidon was honest to a fault, if he said he was sorry, he meant it. At 11 I left my room to go find him. I find him in the water garden waiting for me. I walked up to him and he embraced me. "I'm sorry I have angered you." At sometime during his embrace I noticed his chest was bare. "Tis okay, I thought you had figured it out. That's why I got mad." He chuckled lightly. "Well it seems I made a companion rather than a son." His embrace tightened. I laid my hands flat on his chest and looked up at him. "When did you figure it out?" He looked down at me. "The first night you saw me take a woman to my bed. You looked so hurt, betrayed, confused and angry. I was so afraid for the woman I had the servants take her home." I thought about that night. "I was coming to tell you. No games, or tricks, just tell you straight out." He tightened his embrace again, my hands wrapped around his waist.

Everything felt right, peaceful, and natural. Like it should have been this way the whole time, I thought about what had happened today and giggled. "What's so amusing?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled, "You never did get to see me dance." He thought about it for a moment then smile. "No, I guess I didn't did I? What do you say to a performance?" I smiled so big my jaw started to hurt. I called to the sea nymphs, as they started to gather Poseidon stopped us. "This is a performance for a god. I wish it to be in the throne room." I knew he'd say that, I've seen it, my dance, his pleading eyes, my desire, and our union. Heat coursed through me and desire burned through my patience. I opened the doors to the throne room and the nymphs wanted to know how our dances should be. I told them: Lightly ballet, passionate, sensual, and sexual. As we got ready, Poseidon settled into his throne, ready, waiting and mesmerizing. As our dance started, Poseidon's eyes never left mine. As our dance progressed I started to get a little to into it. I was more or less dry humping one of the other dancers while watching Poseidon. This must have turned Poseidon on, knowing I was ready and willing. When the dance was done, Poseidon cleared the room with two words. We were alone and I stood there waiting. Poseidon raised his hand and motioned me forward. With each step I took, fear got stronger. Everything I had I was made with, afraid that I couldn't satisfy him. Then he grabbed my hand and all my fears washed away. He pulled me into his lap and held me there as his love for me flooded into me. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. His piercing ice blue eyes dazzled me. He smiled at me, "Are you okay?" I could barely breathe with the question that was stuck in my throat. "Do you love me?" I croaked out. No pause, no hesitation his voice rang loud and clear, "Yes I do. I love you Adam." I blushed, "Then yes I am." Without any more delay I leaned in to kiss him, but he grabbed my face and pulled me roughly to him. He pulled me in as close as he could, like he couldn't get me close enough, fast enough. It was rough, but also gentle, as water can often be. But he did something I had not foreseen. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak, could barely breathe, shock was the only thing I could understand. "What will the others say?" I managed to ask him. He laughed, "Do you honestly care? I don't, I want you, and I want you to know that. Marrying you would make everyone including you know that. So I'll ask you again, will you marry me?" I felt so small, but somehow I found my voice enough to say, "Yes." I all but got out. That didn't stop Poseidon from almost exploding with excitement. But within an hour, he had called forth most of the other gods. I remembered that everything I felt, I was made with. I needed a soul. Only one god could help me that, and his name made my skin crawl just thinking of his name, "Hades." Thinking of Hades almost sent me into a full blown panic. But for Poseidon I had to do everything I could to make sure that everything was perfect. "Poseidon, can I ask you to do something for me?" His eyes sparkled when I asked him to do something for me. "Well you should get used to it, since you are going to be all mine soon." He grinned seductively, his eyes gleamed sensually. I turned away from him, not wanting to see the gleam disappear. "I want a soul." I didn't have to look at him to know the look on his face. "Oh…ummm….you'd have to talk to Hade's about that. Maybe after the ceremony we can talk to him." He knew twas not going to be that easy. "Poseidon, I need it before." Poseidon sighed heavily.

I could feel him staring at me. "Oh well you'll have to go alone then. I have to share the news with the others. But please hurry back to me." I looked at him after that. "Always." He smiled at that briefly. "The quickest way to get to the Underworld is a portal. But for _you_ he'd gladly come to collect." The way he said that made my skin crawl and turn ice cold and the way he looked at me while he said that made me body feel the size of an olive pit. Poseidon led to a new part of the palace I'd never seen before. "Stay here for a moment, my love." I nodded, to afraid to speak. Poseidon went into the room, and after a few moments I heard him arguing with someone, because I heard two different voices. Poseidon came out, "Go inside. Hade's will talk to you." Then he kissed me urgently, and passionately. "I'll leave you to it." He stood there for a moment watching me sadly, and then walked away. I walked inside the room, looking around the room all I saw was covered mirrors. The room was large, and circular. The room was dim but light enough to see the mirrors. Except one, and the frame was of skulls and they were in obvious pain. This mirror is slightly wide and taller than me. "Hello child." A deep, rough, hidden voice said out of no where, but I knew who it was. "Hello Hades, I am not a child as you can see." I snapped at him. Hades appeared in the mirror, and he was laughing quietly. He looked like Poseidon, but his eyes were black. No life in them, like black holes, taking everything in, and giving nothing back. No emotion seemed to have ever dwelled within those big black eyes. None of those things scared me, but when he smiled, I almost froze with fear. He was trying to be polite, but that smile looked so cruel.

"You are quick. I'm sorry if I offended you." He tried to smile a less freighting smile but I still shuttered quietly. "Forgive me, my lord. I should not have such a quick tongue. I wanted to ask you something if I may?" This was so different than speaking to Poseidon. "Of course, and please speak to me as you will. Poseidon has a quick tongue as well, no need to expect any different of you. Although you are quicker than him though, it's impressive." He smiled again, only it was slightly gentler. "My lord is very generous; as you know I was made rather than born. So I'm neither alive nor dead. I was hoping you could help me create a soul or give me one to call my own, so I can be alive." Hades smile is gentler smile, "Very well, I can do that. What can you trade for my service?" Damn, he wanted to trade. Poseidon warned me about that. Hades asked for a price you had to give everything and more to gain his favor. "What does my lord want from me?" I asked trying to keep the smile fixed on my face. It must have worked because Hades smiled back and said, "I want your innocents, or you can marry me. Which one you choose is your choice. Don't decide now. Go and talk to Poseidon or anyone you choose. Because once it's done, there is no going back." Hades smiled again and disappeared. I covered the mirror and ran to Poseidon. I ran into Athena and I fell back. She smiled and offered her hand. I took her hand and she helped me up, but she also pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Two you will have and only one can you choose, and yourself spilt in two." I gasped quietly, backing away. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes. "My lord Poseidon, might I speak to you a moment?" Poseidon stopped talking to Zeus and rushed over to me quickly. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay? Tell me what happened." Poseidon was very protective of me. "Tell me what Athena meant. I've heard that before. 'Two you will have and only one you will choose, and yourself be split in two.' What does it mean?" Tears finally poured out of my eyes. "Allow me to get them to depart and we'll talk." Poseidon looked worried. I went back to the throne room and met Zeus and Apollo. Athena smiled sadly at me. Poseidon started talking, but I wasn't listening. Athena's words echoed in my mind.

Finally Poseidon put his hand on my back and we walked around the palace. Poseidon tried, successfully, to keep the talk away from what Athena said. "I will not allow Hades to lay a hand on my love. You are mine, and mine alone. He will reconsider his deal, just give me some time. I'll think of something." Over the next few weeks, Poseidon tirelessly tried to sway Hades from his price but to no effect. "Hades can't create life like Zeus and I can. That's why he wants you. You are the neutral ground, created but not alive. But he will not have you. I will not allow it." Poor Poseidon, he was trying has hard as he could, but I knew that Hades would not be sway. "Poseidon, do you trust me?" He already knew what I was about to say. "Adam no, you can not do this. Hades will take what he wants. I can't let him have you, just because you ask me to." I hushed Poseidon, I leaned my forehead against his. "Hush love. I'm not asking you to let him have me. I'm asking to let _me_ try to sway him. I know I can. He doesn't really want my innocents or my hand. He's just lonely, he wants what you have: a loving, devoted someone. Someone who'll stand by his side forever, that's all he want. To know someone will be always be there for him." I kissed is cheek. He embraced me, and just held me. "Then go to him, and if you choose to, come back to me." He look so defeated, and broken. I took his hand, "I'll always find my way back to you."

He kissed me so urgently, and that for that moment it was almost completely overwhelming. But it didn't stop. The kiss became faster and rougher. Poseidon's arms picked me up but didn't break our kiss. As he carried to his room, my body shifted from being carried to wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. As he entered his room he paused. I think he was waiting for me to say something. "It's okay. I want this to." He smiled and his sweet breath washed over my face, intoxicating to me. He started kissing me again. He dropped me on the bed, but this only excited me. He climbed into bed with me slowly, sensually. He started kissing me again, slowly. He turned me around slowly. He pulled me close to him and started to kiss my neck, as he pushed my robe off slowly. As my robe fell off, he wrapped his hands around my waist. He slide his hands off my waist and started unwrapping his silk wrap. I started to turn around to watch him, but once I look at his hands, his wrap was off. I gasped quietly at the size of his manhood he exposed. His cock was big and hard and begged for attention. My hand started to go to grab it, but Poseidon caught my hand.

He smiled seductively, "Time for that later, right now I want to explore your body. Every inch, that will soon be all mine forever." He pushed me back to the bed, gently, but this excited me even more. His hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He bent down and kissed my neck, while his hands ravaged my body. My body went crazy, bending to his touch. His hands went everywhere but my groin. Poseidon loved the fact he was teasing me. Making me gasp and moan in pleasure. Poseidon started kissing lower on my body. Starting at the neck lowering to my collarbone, then to my chest. Working down to my waist. Slowly taking off my wrap with his teeth, still he was teasing me. Once my wrap was off, Poseidon just stared at my body, like mine was the only one that he'd ever wanted. He took his hand and placed it on the side of neck. Then he slowly rubbed his hand down my body until he got to my cock. He gripped it firmly and a flash of light exploded out of me, and threw Poseidon to the wall. I couldn't move or think or do anything. My body lifted off the bed and continued to rise. My vision blurred and then went dark. At first I saw nothing, and then I saw a speck of light. I felt my body running toward it but I knew my legs weren't moving. The light drew closer, and then I was standing in the Underworld. I saw myself crying, just behind a pillar, hiding from something. Hades and Poseidon both in the background calling for me. I stood up and looked back at them, and the other me shed a tear, "Goodbye my loves. I'll miss you." _I_ took off running; my body followed him, as he ran. He ran up curves and twists, climbing and jumping off on to trails. Finally he came to a large cliff. Falling down would land you right into the River Styx. A painless death but death for anyone, god or mortal. He stood there, tears falling free from his face. "I just wanted them to understand. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Poseidon and Hades came straight through my body. He turned to face them. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt either of you." They both held out their arms. "No! No more pain! No more lies, no more me!" He jumped off the cliff. _Nooo!_ I shot straight back into my real body. Light burst out of me again, throwing Poseidon once again to the wall. "Poseidon, what's going on?!" I screamed. Poseidon looked at me. "Come back to me love, come back." Light enveloped me and I felt the stinging sensation for warping. The light landed me right into Hades. The force that had brought me here notched Hades and I to the ground and I kept rolling, until I hit a wall and blacked out. Dazed and bruised, I managed to get to my feet, I couldn't focus, ear much. "Hades? Help me." I fell back to the ground, and passed out. Hours, days, years, I truly couldn't tell how long I'd been out. But once I opened my eyes all I could see I was in a room with red and black silk touching every single corner of the huge bedroom. A black marble fountain glistened like the sun. I fell out of bed and went to the fountain, touching the surface I saw Poseidon face. He was crying, whispering something. "Poseidon, hear me my love and be at peace. I'm here and I love you." Poseidon sensing my presence stood quickly looking in my direction, with his eyes searching, smiled. I moved away from the fountain, and got back into bed. "Hades! I need to speak to you." Servants came into my room and one of them took a hold of my silk robe. Trying to take it off of me, I grabbed my goblet of water, and hit the one who was trying to disrobe me.

The glass shattered, with my anger rising, I felt power coursing through me. My trident appeared in my hand. "Don't touch me." I waved my trident around in the air, and created storm clouds, and pointed to the servants and lighting crashed into the wall scattering the servants. They ran out of the room screaming. I fell back on the bed, feeling drained. Hades ran into the room, "What is going on in here?! Are you okay? What happened?" Hades demanded. I somewhat managed to sit up on my knees. "Ask you servants, they were trying to disrobe me. Now that you're here, would you be so kind as to tell me what happened?" I started to fell light headed so I dropped my trident and once it touched the floor it disappeared. Hades started to look worried. "You came into my kingdom in a ball of light, and slammed into me pretty hard, and you hit the wall and went through it and slammed into the one after that. You've been out of it for three weeks. My servants have been bathing you and feeding you as since you've been here. It must have been time to bathe you again. Now calm down. You're all right. No one will harm you here." Hades stood there looking worried. "Oh, I didn't know. Thank you taking care of me." I laid back down, and Hades come over and pulled the sheets over me. "Rest, you are exhausted and need time to recover."

I fell back sleep quickly. My dream went from comforting to a nightmare. I was in the palace with Poseidon, laughing and peaceful in the water garden. Then as I jumped into Poseidon's arms that embraced me vigorously, I looked up and Hades was the one who held me in his arms. I awoke with a start and a knock on the door made me jump a little. "Come in." A servant came in and held a thin black robe, not thin enough to see through but thin for a robe. "Lord Hades asked that you wear this, it does get unbearably hot down here." I nodded to him and he put the robes on the bed and left. I was already in my silk wrap, so I just put the robe on. I got out of the bed, and got a head rush from lying down so long. After a few moments, I was able to walk. I asked a servant where Hades was and she told me that he was in his throne room. I walked around the palace for what seemed like days. "Excuse me, but can you take me to the throne room?" A servant looked up and nodded. He led me straight though hall of columns and then came to the throne room. He gestured with his hand to go inside. I opened the door and a burst of yelling came out. "No, you came here, not I to you! You want my help then come in here throwing insults at ME?! I'll have you torn apart for eternity!" Hades nodded to a hooded man I assumed.

The man pulled out a whip and went to strike the boy who looked so familiar. My trident appeared in my hand and I blasted lighting at the whip, but only the blast didn't work. It sparked and that was it. So I ran to the boy and deflected the whip with my trident, but the force knocked the trident out of my hand. As the whip came back to strike the boy I threw myself in front of him. I felt each of the nine strips of the whip strike into my back. I screamed out in pain, but didn't move as the whip came back again and again. "Hades, help me please!" I screamed in agony. Hades finally turned and horrible filled his face. "Stop, I command you." He ran over to me as I fell to the floor. The only thing I felt was the agonizing pain I felt that was once my back. Tears poured down my face as I tried to focus on anything but the pain. "Move you worthless peasant. Don't touch him, I'll take him." Hades carried me into his arms as gently as he could. I cried out when his arms brushed against my back. My vision was useless, to blurred by tears. Thoughts weren't possible due to the pain. All I could do is try think about the boy. He face so familiar, known but not recognized. But the pain wouldn't let me think about it to long. Finally Hades put me down on a table, and someone smeared something on my back, and I cried out again. Hades held my hand repeated, "I'm so sorry, forgive me." I couldn't withstand it anymore and let darkness overtake me.

The pain faded as if it had never existed. Then I was standing in a room with mirrors again, but darker. Hades was standing in front of one covered in shells and coral. Poseidon's mirror, I knew only one god would have a mirror that looked like an ocean. Poseidon was in the mirror, "I knew you'd fail to keep him safe! I'll see you punished till the end of time brother! War will rage once he is returned to me! I will come for him _very_ shortly!" Poseidon's turned toward me, sensing my presents. His face turned gentle and calm. "Sleep at peace my love, sleep at peace." Hades' head turned toward me as well. "Rest at ease Adam, rest. No more harm will come to you." My vision faded. When I awoke I started to stir, but Poseidon's hand stopped me, "Don't move love, your still hurt and you need to heal. But once your strong enough I'll take you home and the nymphs will heal you. You know they are the best healers in the world." Poseidon's voice of home beckoned me like a light in the darkness. "No my love, you know I still have business here." I whispered, trying to keep the pain I still felt out of voice. Poseidon wasn't fooled. "Love Hades' will give you what you came here seeking, no deal was struck, so there is no reason to remain." Poseidon's voice was worried and angry at the same time. "Not that business love. I'll punish Hades, no more talk of war, or punishment." Poseidon's hand ran through my hair, I tried my best to lean into the touch, but moving hurt more than trying to breathe.

"Adam you were harmed under his care. Punishment must be delivered." Poseidon said sternly and firmly. "Do you trust me Poseidon?" Poseidon came around so I could see him. "Not again. Don't ask me to trust you again. Look where it got you, those marks on your back were the price of my trusting Hades with you. Don't ask me to trust you again here with him." Poseidon sounded torn between trusting me and his rage toward Hades. "Hush love, please stop worrying about me. I will heal, with or without healers. I'm not asking you to trust Hades. Trust _me_; trust that I will be okay on my own. Promise that you trust me." Poseidon stood there, and leaned toward me, and leaned his forehead against mine. "Please don't ask me Adam. I can't stand saying no to you." Poseidon sounded on the verge of tears. "Promise me." I whispered again. Poseidon cupped my cheek, "Alright my love. I promise you that I trust you." I smiled at him with closed eyes. "Hades, who was that boy that you were about to whip? I know him from somewhere I just can not think of where." Hades spoke quietly, "You should know him, he is a nymph, and Lukas is his name." Of course, that's why I knew his face, he was a nymph. "Poseidon, give him to me. He can heal me and watch over me until we come back to you." Poseidon nodded eagerly. "Lukas, come here. I have something I need you to do." Lukas came in fear, directed straight at Hades. "Yes my lord? What do you wish of me?" Poseidon didn't move an inch away from me while he spoke to him. "I give you to Adam, to be his servant and protector until he releases you. I hereby give you the strength like my love to ensure that you can protect him against anything." Those last two words directed at Hades. "Poseidon I want you to promise me two more things." Poseidon leaned in closer to kiss my forehead.

"Anything, name it and it's yours." His breath washed over my face, still intoxicating. "I want you to promise that I will be the one to punish Hades, and that you will not wage war on him." Poseidon stiffened, "My love, I can't ignore…." I hushed him, "Promise on our love that you will do as I ask." Poseidon was quiet for a few moments. "I promise on my love for you that I will not wage war on Hades and that I will leave the punishment of him to you, as long as you promise that if anything harm comes to you, you will stand aside from my wrath." I smiled, "I can not agree that Poseidon, peaceful is how you made me, and I can not stand aside to watch war being raged." Poseidon laughed quietly in my ear. "I know how you are. Very well, I promise. I love you Adam, always and forever." Poseidon stood and looked at Hades murderously, "Well brother looks like I'm not the one to fear, but this will not be forgotten." Poseidon whispered into my servant's ear and left the room. Lukas walked over to me, and rubbed more paste on my back, it hurt at first and then not at all. My eyes started growing heavy. Before to long I submitted to sleep, and my dream was of the room and Hades sat in front of me, "Well I wanted to thank you for calming Poseidon's rage. I've never seen him handled quite the way you did. So, thank you." Hades looked around and lied down on the bed next to me. He whispered, "Thank you for staying here with me." Hades leaned in closer and as his lips touched mine, I jumped out of sleep and into my Lukas' arms. "Hush my lord, you were only dreaming." Just dreams, or a vision, please have only been a vision. The thought of that want being a dream scared my slightly, Hades being inside my dream meant I was thinking of him and I didn't want Hades in my mind like that. "Thank you Lukas, have you been here this whole time?" There was no harm in making sure. "Well no, I did leave to bring you food and water. Hades brought you meat and wine. I know how you eat like nymphs, fruit, vegetables, and water." Truth be told I did eat like nymphs. No meat, no wine, no milk or honey. Pure as sea and we liked it that way. "Was Hades in here when you left?" Lukas frowned.

"Yes my lord, he was in here, but he left after I came back." Good just a vision. "Thank you. Will you bring me some food, I'm quite hungry." Smiling Lukas went to the stand in the corner and brought me a tray of food. "Please eat with me, I hate eating alone." He smiled bigger at that. We eat all the food he had brought me, talking about the sea, and all the places we'd seen and wanted to go. After that was done, "My lord are you in pain? Do you need me to dull the pain?" My back was starting to hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. "No, I'm okay, thank you. But I do wish to…." A servant of Hades walked in, "My lord, Lord Hades wishes to see you. Would you like me to take you to him?" Lukas stood up, "No, I will take him if he wishes to go." Lukas looked at me, waiting for my answer, I nodded. "Very well my lord, Lord Hades is in his throne room." He bowed and left, Lukas moved behind me, and started rubbing paste on my back, before I could protest, "My lord, you will be walking a fair ways to the throne room, you already hurt, and I'm not risking your health just because you don't want to be fussed over." I smiled, Lukas already knew me well. He held a robe up while I got out of bed a slipped it on. We walked to the throne room in silence. Once we got to the door, "Thank you Lukas. I think you were right about the walk hurting me more than I though. So thank you for dulling the pain before it got worse." He smiled and opened the doors for me. Hades sat on his throne, waiting for me. As I reentered the throne room Hades smiled gently.

"Are you feeling better? I do hope so. I would hate to see your health failing. I don't think even you could stay Poseidon's hand, if that was the case." I smiled back, "Yes Hades, I'm feeling much better. Don't you worry about Poseidon anymore; I am the one who will be delivering punishment, so worry about me." Hades tried to hide his mocking smile. "Very well, Adam, what is the punishment to be then?" I smiled, "Apologize to my servant and to your brother." Hades smile disappeared. "Apologize? Surely you can think of a worse punishment. Those simple words shouldn't be the only thing that stands in the way of forgiveness." His tried to put to a convincing smile but it didn't work. "I think I have made a fair punishment." My smile only increased as he tried to convince me to reconsider. After many failed attempts, he finally asked, "You're really going to make me do this?" I smiled widely, "Yes, if it's so simple you should have no problem doing it." He looked angry and shamed. He walked slowly toward me and Lukas, once he stood in front of us he slowly looked at Lukas, "Forgive me for my harsh actions toward you." He growled out. Lukas looked at me, and I nodded. Lukas smiled, "You are forgiven, if you apologize to my lord." Hades looked stunned as I was. "Forgive me Adam. It was never my intention to harm you. Please I beg for your forgiveness and mercy if more punishment follows this." He was very sincere and genuine. "Come Hades, it's time to talk to Poseidon." We followed as Hades led us to the room of mirrors.

All of them covered. "Hades, why are all the mirrors covered, Poseidon does it as well, but I don't understand why. Will you tell me?" Hades turned to me and sighed, "The mirrors are covered so the god or goddess that each one is connected, to, powers are keep in the mirror. Whenever one is uncovered, you are allowing their power into you kingdom. So to keep the others influence out of each ones kingdoms we cover them." I nodded. Hades uncovered Poseidon's mirror. Hades pulled me forward, "Call to him. He'll answer to yours then mine right now." I nodded again. "Poseidon, hear me." Poseidon appeared in the mirror, and smiled. His blue eyes looking into very center of my being, his eyes wished I was there with him, as did his body. "Poseidon, Hades has something he wants to say to you." Poseidon's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hades. Hades stood there, so I elbowed him. "Brother, I wish to ask for forgiveness for my failure to protect the one you love. My inaction caused him great harm, and I ask for your forgiveness." Poseidon eyes were wide. He was in shock; it was plain on his face. Poseidon looked at me impressed. "Very well brother, I'll overlook your failure this once. As for you my love, will you be coming home now? Or will you remain until you have your soul?" Poseidon spoke softly to me, as if he was whispering in my ear. "I will remain for a time, but I will come back to you." I smiled at him, and he swelled with love. But only I could see that. His face told me all of it, and how much it he felt it. "Very well Adam, I pray you return to me soon." He turned his attention back to Hades. "Hades, Lukas I bid you farewell." Then he was gone and Hades covered the mirror. "Well I have to go see about your soul. I bid you good day." We left the room and Hades disappeared. Lukas and I went to the throne room again. "Lord Hades?" I spoke loudly, hoping he could hear me. "Yes Adam, something you need?" Hades said from behind me. "I wish to bathe, where is your bathing room?" Hades smiled, "Well if you ask one of my servants they will show you." Hades said disappearing again. Then a servant come into view and said to follow him, we kept up with his brisk pace. Then he stopped in front of a door, he gestured inside, and walked away.

Lukas opened the door and the servant in there was just finishing getting the bath ready. They left the room once we were inside. "I'll go get you, your robe." Lukas closed to door behind him. I pushed off the robe Hades had given me. Then I got in the warm water. The faint pain immediately vanished, and I relaxed into the water. "Adam." Hades said making me jump. "Yes Hades?" I said trying to get my breathing back to normal. "I was wondering if I might join you." He was standing there smug somehow. "Of course, this is your palace, I'm just a guest." I smiled. Hades pushed his robe off, and I regretted saying yes. Hades body was a work of art. Like Poseidon's, Hades was all muscle and had no hair anywhere on his glorious slightly tanned body. I would have blushed if the water hadn't already made my face red. Hades walked over slowly, as if to let me savior the sight of his body. I did savior the sight of his body. But what caught my attention, after seeing him head to toe, was his cock. It was thick and wanting. Just like Poseidon's, hairless and demanding attention. Then Hades walked past me letting me see his ass. Just as his body, nice and around, with dents in the sides, as he got into the water with me I really started to get flustered. Hades knew I had desire, and he was playing off that. I won't deny that once I was used to Hades aura and I could look at him without fear, Hades was sexy. His eyes were no longer black. They had life in them, and they sparkled brown. Hades was just as handsome as Poseidon with perfected features. High cheekbones and strong chin, but most of all he had sex appeal. He relaxed into the water, just as I had.

"So Adam, tell me, what was it like to see the full glory of my brother, the full glory of a god bare and hungry for you? Come now, tell me." I just got more flustered and Hades knew it. "Well Hades which time? I saw your brother baring all his glory twice." I couldn't believe that I was telling him all this. "Really now, tell me about both times." I took a breathe trying to calm myself. "Well the first time I was shortly after I was made, and still trying to get my bearings around the palace. I opened each door, trying to find my room from the throne room. Until one door was the wash room. Poseidon was getting oiled up, and I'm not sure if he saw me, but after I opened the door, he…. well you get the idea." Gods I hope he did. Hades just chuckled, "Tell me, come now, and don't be shy. Get to the dirty details." I was trying my best to not say anything, but I couldn't stop. "His dick got hard and they didn't even touch it. They were still working on his arms." I started to smile a seductive smile, unknowingly. "The second time how did that come about?" Hades edged me on. "The second time he was going to take me. I wanted him to; I wanted to feel him taking what was his like he did for those mortal men and women. I wanted him to mark me as his and his alone. But once he was about to, I was consumed in a ball of light; I remember something of a vision and then waking up in the bed here."

Hades moved next to me and wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "What do you think about my glory?" I couldn't breath when I whispered, "I want _it_ to." Hades pulled my face up to look at him, "Then kiss me." He pulled me to him, and as our lips almost touched Lukas came in. "My lord I have…." I snapped out of the spell I was in. "Good, hand it to me please." Lukas crossed quickly and help me put it on. "We're going to go to the surface." Hades smiled at me. "Hurry back; we still have business, you and I." He said seductively. We hurried into the throne room were a portal to the surface was. "Lukas say nothing to Poseidon or anyone about what you saw. Please I don't know what came over me, but it will never happen again." He nodded and we walked through the portal. The best part of coming out of it, nothing but clear blue ocean, interpreted by a small island. We started laughing and jumped into the sea. Lukas turned light blue and hand webbed hands. Typical nymph look, but I changed into a merman. As we changed I felt the ocean relax, felt it exhale. Poseidon was greeting me, welcoming me back into his domain. "Come my love, come and embrace me." I sent into the sea with my mind. Poseidon didn't disappoint, he came in his merman form and he embraced me gently. "It doesn't hurt anymore." I whispered gently and he tightened his embrace. He let out all of his worry and unease. In his arms he relaxed all that he had suffered from my absences. He put his hands on both sides of my face. Holding my face as I did his while our heads leaned on one another. "I've missed you so much, Adam." He whispered so gently in my ear. "Hush Poseidon, I'm here. I came back just as I promised." He pulled my face up so he could kiss me. But something felt wrong. Like a part of me didn't want him touching me. This feeling started getting stronger so I pulled away, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Poseidon asked slightly worried. "I…I don't know…. I feel….wrong." Just then I felt something inside me pulling me apart. I screamed out but it didn't stop. Poseidon carried me back onto the island, "Adam, what's wrong?!" Fear heard plain in his voice. But I couldn't answer, all I could was cry out. Then the pain went of ripping apart, to pulling me under. "His aura, it's changing. Damn it what has Hades done?!" Poseidon cried. Finally I couldn't fight anymore, all my will and strength turned against me, so I gave in, allowing darkness to swallow me. But I didn't get swallowed; I just opened my eyes back up. But I felt different, new, changed, but still the same. I looked at my arm and Poseidon's brand wasn't there. I'd not been claimed. "Poseidon?" His name came out like venom. I couldn't think right. All my thoughts were scrambled, my feelings were all jumbled. So I started just thinking. My thoughts responded to the gentle nudging. My thoughts toward Poseidon were harsh. Poseidon tried to trap me in marriage before I knew how to free myself. Freedom is what I wanted. Then the freedom I thought about spiraled towards Hades. Hades had given me the choice. Hades wanted me free and now I was. I opened my eyes and looked at Poseidon. "Poseidon, do you still want to trap me? Do you still want to bind me to you so I can't make a choice for myself?" Poseidon stood there, holding his emotions in. "Its okay Poseidon, I'm free now. So what do you say to start up what we were doing before I was dragged to hell?" I ran my hand down his chest feeling his hard abs, and kept going to his waist and he grabbed my hand. "You're not the one I love. You're a corrupt pretender. Give him back to me." I took my other hand and pushed all the force my body had in it to push Poseidon off me. In a blink of an eye I shot lighting out of my hand and hit Poseidon right in the chest that sent him flying back into the ocean.

"You will never have him again. I'm here and I will not go back!" I jumped into the portal and out into the throne room where Hades stood. "Well I have good news for you. A soul is waiting for you, whenever you are ready for it." I smiled at him, "Let me show you what I'm ready for." I walked straight over to him and jump into his arms, and locked my lips around his. Hades moaned at first but pushed me back. "What's going on here, your aura…..oh by the gods, I've corrupted you." Hades backed away from me as Poseidon shot out of the portal. "YOU COURRPUTED ADAM! NO ONE SHALL STAY MY HAND THIS TIME BROTHER!" Poseidon roared out. "I think I can." I said as my trident appeared into my hand. "Stay out of this Adam. I will hurt you if you get in my way." I smiled wider, "See if you can!" I jumped at him trying to hit him with a downward strike from my trident. He barely dodged out of the way before striking the ground. Then I pushed up and shot lighting straight at him, but he shot back. Then we were trying to overpower the other with our lighting blast. "Adam stop, I don't want to hurt you!" Poseidon pleaded to deaf ear. "But I want to hurt you!" I pushed harder and my lighting started gaining advantage, then Poseidon redirected it by pull it away from him and letting go. The lighting exploded one of the walls. "Come on Poseidon fight fair. You taught me everything I know, so come on." I roared. But Lukas came up from behind me and wrapped is legs around mine and his arms pinned my mine around my chest. "Get off me you filthy peasant. I'll kill you!" I struggled but in vain. Poseidon approached Hades, "You caused this, so with you ended so will it." No, my mind screamed. Then I felt this force inside me, building up. Then it exploded out of me, and before I could blink an eye, I grabbed my trident off the floor and knock Poseidon to the other side of the room. "DO NOT TOUCH HIM! HE IS MINE!"

Poseidon looked hurt, not from the blow, but like I took his heart and ripped it into tiny pieces right in front of him. Poseidon called to Lukas, and he went through the portal, but Poseidon lingered, just for a moment. He looked at me, for a long moment then went into the portal himself. Hades walked over to me. "I am yours? Well someone should have told me. I might have to host a celebration. Unless you wish to do something else, but I'm open to suggestions." I slightly growled as I turned to face him. I tackled him again and my lips locked with his again. This time Hades pulled me closer, moaning and panting heavily. "Let us go somewhere more….private, shall we?" Hades rolled us and stood up, holding out his hand. I reluctantly took it. He walked painfully slow to my room. "Shall we go to go to my chambers or shall this do?" Hades was standing there teasing me. I grabbed him and threw him on the bed. I grinned in satisfaction; I had Hades in my bed with only a robe on concealing the part of his body I wanted to explore. "So Adam, are you going to stand there staring or are you going to come over and take what you have claimed?" He laid there smiling. I climbed into the bed as Hades pulled my body closer, kissing my neck. I pushed his robes off his shoulders as he did with mine. My robe only fell to my arms, as they were holding Hades close. I couldn't move them to let it fall off completely. Hades pushed me down on my bed, and pulled his robe off completely. He bared his body to me again. His cock teased me legs as he lay on top of me. He kissed my neck and worked his way down, pulling off my robe as he did. Finally he had me baring my body with his. I took my hand and grabbed his cock, pumping it slowly.

"Do you like that Adam? Because there is more sexual thrills were that came from." Hades whispered in my ear. Hades rolled over to my side his body facing mine as he let me stroking him slowly. "Mark me Hades. Poseidon mark is gone. So mark me." I whispered back. Hades eyes were wide, "You'd really let me mark you? You'd really let me claim you as mine?" I smiled, "Do it, please?" Hades stayed my hand. He pulled my face closer and kissed me. Then his hand grabbed my right arm and his hand burned his mark into my skin. "You have been claimed. You are mine now, just as Poseidon once had you as his." Hades whispered, but I felt wrong. My mind screamed, "No! I don't want to be his! I'm Poseidon's. He can have you not me!" My body waged war against itself again. Innocents started winning the fight so corruption gave in. "I'm me again. I'm so sorry Hades but you can't have me. Only Poseidon can have me." I jumped off the bed grabbed the robe off the floor as I ran out the room. I ran straight into the throne room as Hades ran after me. "You can't! You're mine, I've claimed you!" I looked at my arm, Hades mark wasn't there, only Poseidon's. "No I'm not! I'm still Poseidon's!" I ran straight through the portal. "Poseidon!" I jumped into the water without looking back. I swam away from the island hoping Hades wouldn't follow. "Poseidon, please! Come back to me, don't give up on me." I swam until the emptiness finally stopped me. I started crying, there was no change. The ocean felt hopeless, defeated, hallow. There was no comfort in the sea. "I came back." I cried quietly. Finally as I started to go back to the island, the sea became wary, hopeful, and angry. Poseidon appeared in front of me. My relief exploded out of me, as I embraced him tightly. Poseidon remained stiff. "I found my way back to you, as I promised I would. I'll always find my way back." I cried in chest. After a few moments, Poseidon was still stiff, and I finally realized he didn't trust me. I started to let go, then he placed a hand on my back stopping me. "Adam, is this really you?" I wrapped my arms around him again tightly. "Yes my love. I'm here, with you as I should be." He wrapped his arms around me tightly as well. "I thought I lost you forever. When you claimed Hades I thought I'd never see you again." He cried into my hair.

"Shhh Poseidon, you'll never lose me." We just held each other, forgetting everything else. "Poseidon, Hades claimed me." I finally said. Poseidon stiffened, and he grabbed my arm. "My mark is the only one here." He said confused. "He claimed the other me. Once he did I knew that this wasn't going to stop. So I fought to get in control, I fought all the desire to be free and I came back." I smiled to myself. "Fought the desire to be free? You….you don't….feel…. feel free… with…with me?" I stopped smiling. "Once you asked me to marry you, and I thought about it, I realized that everything I am, I was made with. That's why I wanted a soul. I wanted to be sure that I could choose not to. That I could be free, Hades gave me the choice of punishment, and he gave me the choice of accepting the soul now. He gave me the choice to defend him of not. I could choose to be free. That's what really got me to want to be with him. He represented freedom. But I don't want to be free without you. I want to be right here with you. Yes there is a part of me that thinks you are forcing me to bind myself to you so I can't leave or be free and that part want Hades to claim it. To set it free for good." I started and couldn't stop; each word cut Poseidon more and more. When I finally stopped talking, Poseidon was so hurt, but he simplified asked, "What do we do now? There are two of you, and only one body. What do you plan to do? You have my mark and Hades has marked you as well. There will be war if we don't fix this soon." I couldn't think. "Take me home." I whispered, not sure of what to say after that. "Of course my love lets go home." He gathered me into his arms and in a flash of light we were home. "Poseidon, remember when you told me about the mirror that reflects to the opposite world?" Poseidon's eyes were wary. "Yes, but why would you…..? No, you can't it's too dangerous. You shouldn't see into that world." I shushed him. "I don't want to see into the different world.

I was wondering if there was a mirror to see the other part of me." Poseidon was stunned. "No there is no mirror to see the opposite you. But there is a spell that will. Lukas! Bring the book of Reflections from the library." I stood there in shock. Lukas came into my room with the book in his hands. "Here it is my lord." Lukas handed the book to me, smiling. "Poseidon I need you to leave. He hates you, and I need to play on everything I can if I want him to agree to this. I need you to allow Hades to come here." Poseidon was enraged by that. "No Adam. I can't allow him to come here after he has marked you. If he tries to take you I will fight him, and with both our marks on you, we'd have to fight to the death to keep you." I kissed Poseidon to quieting him. "Poseidon, trust me. I know what I'm asking, but I know what I'm doing. Please, just trust that I'm doing something that will help all of us." Poseidon sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll call him here, but if he lays one finger on you, I will fight to the death before I let him take you." Poseidon left, and I turned to Lukas. "Okay whiles he's gone, help me cast these spell." Lukas hurried to me; he looked at the page with the spell on it, and started gathering ingredients and brought them to me. "Okay this is everything you need to cast the spell. All this will do is allow you see the other side to you, the side that is taking you over to be with Hades." Good that was what I was wanting. "That's what I want. I want him to know that we can both have what we want." I looked at the book and started the spell. "What waits and hides, show me the other side." I blew the powder that once was the herbs, on the mirror and the mirror and it glowed brightly. Then as the light ended, the mirrors reflection was still of me. Nothing new happened. "Wait, what happened? Did I do it wrong, why didn't it work?!" I stared at the book, "Because I don't want to talk to you. I want to be free, with Hades." I looked at the mirror and there he was. Me in every way but his eyes were as black as night just like Hades. "Do you know what I want to talk to you about?" He smiled, "Let me guess, your overwhelming love for the great and powerful Poseidon?" I smiled at him, "No. I wanted to talk to you about a deal." He looked at me with suspicion. "I'm listening." I sighed in relief. "I will find a way for you to have your own body, with your own soul so you can have Hades. But you have to let me have control and help me with Hades. You can influence my thoughts I know you can. Because when I told Poseidon to call Hades here I could feel your joy and excitement."

He looked down. "You felt that, did you? It doesn't matter; I don't trust you to keep your word." I could see in his eyes that he wanted to. "I'll give you my blood oath that I will if you help me." He looked at me widely. "Fine, but it has to be official. Go get the dragger off the table and get your chalice." Lukas hurried and got it and I thanked him. "I'll go first." I cut my hand and let my blood drip into the chalice that I had placed on the floor. "I give my blood oath that I will keep my word, if you agree to the terms of this deal." I watched him cut his hand, "I give you my blood oath that I will help you as much as I can, and as long as you keep your word I will give you all the control over our body." We both said agreed. The chalice burst into a flame as a whisper echoed, "The oath is made." He smiled at me, "Well this should be fun to watch." He disappeared from the mirror leaving my reflection the only thing I saw in it. "Lukas, help me find Poseidon." We rushed out of my room, and split up. I went to the room with the mirrors but he wasn't there, then I ran to the throne room again he wasn't there. I went to each room, opening doors and finding nothing. "Poseidon where are you?!" I yelled as loud as I could. No answer, that didn't surprise me. I opened the door to his room and found him there. Lying in bed asleep, "Poseidon what are you….?" Hades came out of the corner. "Hello Adam I've come to take you back." A small part of me was thrilled to see Hades again. "Hades what have you done?" I slowly backed away from him, even though a part of me wanted me to move closer. "Now Adam, surely you didn't just expect you just ran away from me. You accepted my mark, and I will claim what you gave me." Hades stepped forward. I looked at Poseidon; he was starting to wake up. But Hades would reach me before Poseidon could fully awaken, so I turned and ran. Hades ran after me, he kept up with me easily, but I knew the palace so he couldn't catch me so easily. Ducking, sliding, and jumping over many of the things in the palace I managed to keep Hades from catching me.

"Adam, make this easier on you and come with me quietly." He yelled at me, still close on my heels. "No, Hades. I'm not yours. At least not all of me, I'm still Poseidon's." I spun around and shot my lighting at him, it missed but it did give me a little more distance from him. "No, you gave yourself to me. My mark may not be on you, but you gave yourself to me, and I will have you, willing or not." Even the side of me that wanted to be with Hades was scared of him right now. "I'll fight you to my last breath before I let that happen." Hades yelled furiously, but as I ran down another hall Poseidon stepped out and blasted light straight towards me. I bent backwards, letting my knees hit the floor sliding towards Poseidon as the lighting hit Hades dead on the chest. "STOP IT NOW!" I screamed finally enraged enough to fight them both, but then a flash of light blinded everyone. Then I opened my eyes again, I was in the Underworld. "I can't do this. I'm going to have war waged over me." I started running, not seeing where or which way I was running. After a few minutes I heard Poseidon and Hades yelling my name. I hid behind a pillar waiting for them to pass me. Their voice came right behind me and then passed. I pushed myself off the pillar and ran away from where their voices came. While I ran I looked back for just a moment but something caught my foot and I tripped. I fell off a pass and fell off to one bellow it. After the dizziness passed I looked up and saw where I was. Right where my vision was, on a cliff and straight down was the River Styx. A part of me screamed at me to call for help, but another part of me told me to jump off. To end all the pain and suffering I was causing. The side that wanted to be with Hades was confused, after Hades was willing to take me and force me to be with him, he wanted to fade. "I didn't want this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to make them understand. I wanted to give them both a part of me." Tears streamed down my face. The other side of me came out, in a phantom form. "We can strong enough to find a way to. But we have to fight." He said to me, "I don't know how to be strong. Can we be that strong?"

I looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Yes, _we_ can be. We can do it together. Give me your hand and take all my strength into you. Together we can do anything. Even save the people we both love, from themselves as well as each other." He held out his hand wait for me. I looked at the river again. He was right, I couldn't quit now. I took his hand and he helped me up and disappeared. All his strength flowed into me. I felt the power that had sent me here twice. I finally felt it, in control of it. "Take me to them." A light flashed out of me, and I blinked to find myself in front of Poseidon and Hades. "I'm finally free." I said, and light circled me. Hades rushed at me, his hand came out and he caught my hand. "His mine now brother; I caught him and I will not let go." I turned and faced him, "Yes you will." My hand glowed brightly, and shot pure light out and hit Hades and threw him to the other side of the throne room. "I finally have control of my power. Both sides have finally come together in peace and now I have the power to free myself." Light encircled me and lifted me up and light enveloped me in a ball of pure light. Then the ball exploded and two of me was lowered. "Poseidon!" The innocent side ran to and embraced tightly, as did Poseidon. Poseidon kissed his Adam passionately. The corrupted side, waited as Hades walked up to him. That side punched Hades as hard as he could. "Ow, what was that for?" He stood there, with fury plain on his face. "What do you think?! You weren't going to give me the choice this time! You were just going to take me!" Hades looked down, shamed. The innocent side walked over to the corrupted side and took his hand. "It's okay. He just wanted the side that choose to be with him." Both Hades and my other half looked at each other.

"Fine, I'll overlook it this once." Hades mark appeared on his arm. "Do you really wish to remain with me?" Both of us looked at one another, "He is giving you the choice to remain. Besides you want to anyway." We both smiled at each other. "Yes Hades, I will stay with you. You are the reason we fought for control. We both had someone that we couldn't live without. Poseidon, you take care of him, because if you hurt me, I will bring hell's fury with me." Poseidon tightened his grip on the innocents standing beside him. "Always and forever, right Adam?" The innocent Adam blushed deep red. "That is right my king." Poseidon turned him to face him, grabbing his chin so he had to look at him. "What about 'my love'? Sounds so much more like us." Adam became even more flustered, but everyone started laughing. "Well I hate to be rude but…." Hades didn't finish; evil Adam stared him down till he shut up. "What Hades was about to stay, is we enjoyed having you here, but we must get back to business. We have a soul to claim brother." Adam wink at one another. "We need another name for both of us." Innocent Adam spoke then, "You can keep our name, and I'll change mine." The other Adam spoke then, "No you were here first I'll change mine. I will name myself Aiden. Aiden and Adam, what do you two think?" Poseidon smiled and Hades giggled for a moment. "You two really are at peace with one another. Wow, umm okay. Aiden and Adam it is. Are you ready to be made real?" Aiden and Adam took the others hands, a symbol of strength and unity. "Yes we are."

Both of them said at the same time. Both of them stared at each other and hoped that once they were real they would still be at peace with one another. Hades stood behind Aiden, and Poseidon stood behind Adam. I white mist crept up and circled the two. Together they spoke quietly to one another. "You will make a beautiful lord of the sea." Aiden said to Adam, with a tear in his eye. Adam started to tear up as well. "I will miss you too." Together they embraced each other for what looked like would be their last time seeing each other for a long time. The mist slowly swirled around them and began to creep closer towards them. Adam spoke last, "You will always be a part of me. Never doubt that I will miss and love you." The mist struck them both and in a vortex swallowed each of them. Then they burst from the vortex where their loves waiting to caught them. They each took their last bit of energy to look at one another and held out their hand. Then they both blacked out. When Adam awoke, he was in his palace, with his love asleep next to him. He missed Aiden already, but knew he had to settle things with Poseidon and learn to be alive. So instead of getting up and walking around the palace he snuggled into Poseidon's bare warm chest.

Poseidon wrapped his arms around his beloved, and even in sleep made Adam feel loved, cherished, and protected. He drifted off in sleep, knowing Poseidon and he would always be together. Aiden awoke the same way, he looked around missing Adam, but knew he had to prepare for everything Hades was going to share with him, and how to be a living person. Hades was next to him awake, waiting for him to say something. "Well I guess this is it." Hades moved closer, sitting up he wrapped an arm around him pulling him close. Aiden moved onto his lap, while Hades put both arms around him. "Yes, you're finally here, with me." Hades kissed his shoulder. "Would you have taken me, without me wanting to?" Hades sighed, "I know you wanted to. I could see it in your eyes when you asked me to brand you. I also knew that Adam was effecting your choice, so I was going to separate you both, but you saved me that trouble. Besides even if I had, wouldn't you have stayed anyway?" Hades was right, but still. "You still should have let me come to you, not you trying to force me." Hades hung his head down. "I know, but still, you're here, you have me, we're together and we can spend forever of you torturing me about this." Hades did have a point again, he had forever to make Hades pay, and to spend with him. Aiden got up, and went to Adam's room in his palace. He walked over to the fountain, and touched the surface and Adam appeared. Both of them smiled at each other; not saying a word. Giving silent comment that they were going to be fine and that they made it; giving one last look to say forever is mine and I will enjoy it as you will. Adam and Aiden did in fact see one another from time to time, but for the most part they spent time with their loves. Both Adam and Aiden both lived as happily and peacefully as one could ever hope.


End file.
